


the inherent superiority of photosynthesis

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: ASG 2018, Crack, Embedded Images, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	the inherent superiority of photosynthesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

The hotel for the ASG game had a pool. Flower used it as a convenient space for photosynthesis time, the full view of the sun and warm lawn chairs providing an ideal surface upon which to lay and think about small, delicious birds and lizards. His appetite for poultry had worried several of his fellow Pacific Division players, but he'd assured them that waterfowl was not on the menu that weekend. Instead he had a healthy glass of Miracle-Gro and the sun to power himself. 

The quiet poolside gave Flower time to think about some of his favorite memories, like being drafted by the Pens first overall, getting gold at the Olympics, and eating chicken wings out of the Stanley Cup. It would have been difficult to not enjoy such a nice day in Florida, a lovely state where he could sit outside without fear of frost damage no matter the month. Something he didn't miss about Pittsburgh: the cold. 

The comfortable peace was broken when Lundqvist came down and sat on the lounge next to Flower, despite there being thirty-five perfectly available lounges that didn’t involve being neighbors. 

“Looks good out here,” Lundqvist said.

“Wouldn’t know, don’t have eyes.”

That effectively killed conversation. It didn't kill the onslaught of visitors. Boeser, no doubt encouraged by being named MVP, splashed around in the pool with Burns. They were playing water polo, with Holtby on one end as the goalie.

"Flower!" someone hollered from the pool. "Flower, we need a goalie!"

"Busy." 

Flower was splashed with a massive wave of water, but he didn't flinch. Thousands of gallons of water had fallen on his head as a seedling in Sorel-Tracy; a few droplets from a seal wouldn't do anything. 

Hope came with the arrival of Tanger, who had both a valid excuse as a retriever to visit the pool and a bag of lemon pepper wings, which he knew were Flower's favorites. Nealer had only brought beer, which put him in third place for Pens present and past (Geno had gotten a permanent second place for his willingness to headbutt anyone who thought Flower might be fun to take a bite out of.) 

"You're missing a lot in the Metro locker room. I think that when they invited Ovechkin, Sid, and Giroux that they didn't expect all three to actually show up."

"Ah. It must be a mess."

"That's why I'm out here." He sat down on the ground firmly next to Flower. "Nice weather this is."

"Yeah."

In the pool an arc of water formed a perfect rainbow that congealed into heavy droplets. A warm breeze blew through the palms behind the hotel, clattering their dead leaves. Flower didn't have to ask anything of Tanger other than his companionship. Everything between them was understood.

It was a lovely day in Florida. 


End file.
